


A Lyrical Disaster

by Graceful_Storyteller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Frigga, Crack, Curses, Everyone hates magic, Everyone tries to avoid their feelings, F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, My amazing taste in music, No Spoilers, Sing your Feelings, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceful_Storyteller/pseuds/Graceful_Storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki shows up in Tony’s home and inexplicably begins to sing his feelings. Then things get weird. A tale of magic, love, family, and sexually transmitted musicality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lyrical Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this about 3 years ago. I can't remember when exactly, I just know that I watched Thor: Dark World and considered changing the story slightly but decided SCREW THAT FRIGGA DESERVES BETTER. Which is why there are no spoilers for anything post-Avengers (although I may have slipped some references in there to show that some stuff from those films did happen in this alternate canon). 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this because I did have a lot of fun writing it. I just have a lot of issues with endings - especially when I let Loki take over the narrative for the finale and he goes full-scale drama queen on me. I have lost count of the number of versions I had to scrap because of his melodrama.
> 
> There is a full discography of all the songs used in the end notes. Most should be available on Youtube for your auditory pleasure.

Sparks fly as the hammer strikes metal fresh from the forge. _Queen_ blares from the speakers, cancelling out the hiss of cooling steel and boiling water as Tony plunges the glowing metal into the water bath beside him. After a moment he removes the metal and, satisfied with his work, leaves it to rest on his work station. The mechanic releases his breath in a long rush of air and heads for the fridge, pulling off his work gloves and pushing up his goggles as he makes his way to the other side of the workshop. He opens the fridge and stares contemplatively at the selection of bottles. The sensible part of his brain informs him he needs water after working in such dehydrating conditions. The hedonistic part tells him that beer is always preferable to water. While the opposing thoughts duke it out he asks, “Is there a reason you’re in my workshop watching me like a stalker?”

Silence greets his question. Tony huffs and turns round to face his unexpected guest. Loki is sitting a dozen feet away from Tony’s work station, apparently unbothered by the heat – which is frankly ridiculous considering how much leather he’s wearing. The god regards Tony with a neutral expression, his posture relaxed and outwardly disinterested.

Just when Tony is about to offer him a drink the music changes. _Another One Bites the Dust_ becomes something lighter, more modern, and disturbingly familiar. A soft smile crosses Loki’s lips and, to Tony’s horror, he begins to sing:

_“I know, I know_  
_When I compliment her she won't believe me_  
_And it's so, it's so_  
_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_  
_But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "_  
_I say_  
_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are.”_

The dulcet sound of Freddie Mercury’s voice returns to the workshop. Loki’s eyes become comically wide, his entire body going rigid as he stares in terror at Tony. He disappears without a word or any of his usual flashy tricks.

After a moment of staring hard at the spot the god of mischief has just vacated, Tony twists the cap off his beer and downs it in one. He pulls another out of the fridge, thinks better of it, and reaches for the vodka. Some freaky shit has just gone down and there is no way he is going to be OK with it without a little help from the Russians.

***

After many hours of (slightly) intoxicated invention Tony stumbles into his bedroom. He finds Loki waiting for him, sprawled out luxuriously across his bed in nothing but his underwear. Tony stops in his tracks and tries not to sway too obviously as he glares at the god. “You going to explain what happened back there or are we going to skip straight to pretending it never happened?”

Loki sits up languorously, a smirk claiming his lips as he enjoys the way Tony’s eyes feast on his flesh. He licks his lips sensuously, his eyes promising a night of dirty things. His long, talented fingers travel from his Adam’s apple down his chest and across the plains of his belly to rest suggestively over his crotch.

The speakers activate and a song Tony associates with strip clubs begins to play.

_“I love to love you baby_  
_I love to love you baby._  
_I'm feelin' sexy_  
_I wanna hear you say my name boy_  
_If you can reach me_  
_You can feel my burning flame.”_

This time it’s rage that crosses Loki’s face as he teleports out of the room faster than Tony can say, “Cock-blocked by Beyonce.”

Groaning, Tony collapses face-first onto the bed Loki is no longer occupying. “JARVIS, lights.” In the now darkened room Tony closes his eyes and grumbles, “Fucking magic,” before quickly drifting off to sleep.

***

Natasha is half-asleep when she senses she is not alone. In one smooth motion she pulls the handgun from beneath her pillow and points it in the direction of the detected threat: a tall, slender shadow looming at the foot of the bed. She’d recognise that profile anywhere.

“Loki,” she greets calmly, her mind quickly waking and devising ways to deal with the intruder.

She jumps when the hotel’s stupid clock radio suddenly activates and starts playing a _Hoobastank_ song.

_“I'm spinning out of control_  
_Out of control_  
_I'm spinning out of control_  
_Out of control_  
_Where should I go?_  
_What should I do?_  
_I don't understand what you want from me_  
_Cause I don't know_  
_If I can trust you_  
_I don't understand what you want from me.”_

Then, just like that, Loki disappears with a frustrated growl.

“Jesus, what was that about?” Clint asks as he leans over to turn on the bedside lamp.

After scanning the room and finding no trace of Loki, Natasha carefully lowers her gun. “I don’t know,” she replies softly. She glances at Clint, sees him rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the hand not holding a gleaming dagger, and says, “We should assemble the Avengers.”

Clint’s hand drops to the thin cotton sheet pooled in his lap. For a moment he silently stares at the spot Loki was previously occupying. “No. I’ve seen him deflect bullets and catch an arrow without looking. If he wanted us dead we’d be dead. Assembling the team can wait until morning.”

“Are you sure?”

Clint forces a smile. “I’m not bringing the Hulk out prematurely just because Loki felt the need to serenade us.”

Natasha studies him critically. “Alright,” she relents, eventually.

Clint turns off the light and the room descends back into darkness. Natasha pulls him close, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He slings an arm across her waist, mumbling, “If that gun goes off accidentally I am not cleaning the blood off the sheets.”

Natasha smirks and switches on the safety as she playfully nudges him in the side with the muzzle.

***

“I do not understand,” Thor says after Natasha and Clint have briefed the team of their early-morning visitation. “Why would my brother appear to you for no apparent reason other than to serenade you with a ballad?”

“We were hoping you would know,” Clint replies as he sips the coffee Tony, as host, has graciously provided. “You’re the resident expert on all things alien and magical.”

Thor shakes his head, frustrated by his confusion. “If the ballad had been an attack on Lady Widow’s character I would think it an attempt at flyting. If it had been a ballad of love-”

“I’d have stabbed him in the throat,” Clint interrupts with a dark scowl.

“After I’d shot him,” Natasha states decisively.

“Obviously.”

“So were the two of you sharing a bed?” Tony asks, leaning forward in interest.

“It was a twin room.”

“Doesn’t mean you weren’t sharing.”

“What I would like to know,” Bruce interjects before the conversation loses focuses, “is how Loki knew to find you in Miami.”

“Maybe that’s where he’s been hiding out these last few months. You know, working on his tan while he devises new ways to be creepy and use us to stroke his ego,” Tony suggests playfully.

“I highly doubt that Stark; in Asgard we do not prize bronzed skin as highly as you mortals seem to.”

“I think the most important thing to determine is whether this incident should be seen as a prank or a precursor to an attack,” states Steve. “We know Loki likes to be dramatic, and I wouldn’t put it past him to advertise his ability to find and attack us in our sleep before actually doing so.”

“I do not think it was an instigation of hostilities,” objects Thor. “Loki knows that if he again seeks to establish himself as the ruler of your realm his pardon will be revoked and he will be returned to Asgard in chains.”

“I’m still pissed he got off so lightly after his last attempt at world domination,” Clint grumbles waspishly.

“Loki nearly died protecting all of us,” growls Thor. “He has earned the courtesy of being granted the opportunity to seek forgiveness.”

“Is dropping in unannounced and disturbing a person’s beauty sleep how you apologise on Asgard?”

“No.” Thor sighs. “I do not claim to know my brother as I once did, but I have gleamed enough of his character to be certain that if Loki did indeed desire to start a war his visitation would have wrought far more death and destruction than it did.”

For a long moment everyone is silent.

“Pranks are supposed to be funny to the one playing them,” Natasha muses, “but Loki seemed more frustrated than amused.”

“Frustrated?” Tony queries. “As if he had no control over what he was doing? As if he wanted to use words but all that came out were lyrics?”

“What are you thinking Tony?” Bruce asks.

“I’m thinking maybe he got himself cursed and came to ask for... No, he wouldn’t come to Agent Romanov for help. He’d be testing the perimeters of the curse; he’d be trying to work out if it was affected by distance or by who he was interacting with. Maybe he wanted to find out if it was all in his head or if other people could hear the music too?”

“That’s an interesting theory,” admits Natasha, “but why would he choose me as his guinea pig over a stranger or Thor?”

“Who’s to say he didn’t? Maybe he appeared to a number of people and they were all too scared to report it. Maybe he appeared to Big Bro but his legendary snoring kept him from bearing witness to Loki’s little song and dance routine. Maybe he just used an app to randomly select a contact in his phonebook and that contact was actually Robin Hood over there.”

“What are you saying Stark?” presses Steve with just a hint of exasperation.

“I’m saying that we don’t have enough data to do the calculation. We’re speculating, and we can’t really do more than speculate until some new information arises.”

“But if this is a warning we can’t just sit around waiting for clues to appear.” With an apologetic look at Thor the captain continues, “If he’s lost his mind again we need to prepare ourselves for an attack.”

“I know that,” Tony huffs, “but the thing is – I don’t think it was a warning. Loki knows how well it went for him the last time he gave us enough rope to learn to work as a team, and I think he’d be smart enough not to make the same mistake twice, even if his head is a bag of cats. If I remember correctly: being crazy didn’t stop him from being able to devise some reckless but pretty effective plans last time he came to Earth. Imagine what he could do if he didn’t have to come up with a battle plan on the fly?” Tony leaves an artful pause to allow the others time to contemplate that little nightmarish gem. “Also, as Thunder Pants pointed out, nobody died – an obvious red flag. This is either a diversion or a mistake he made when under pressure, and I don’t think it’s the former. If Loki had wanted to scare or threaten he’d have done it right. Teleport in, sing a merry tune, teleport out: it’s sloppy and not the stuff nightmares are made of. Either he _wants_ us sitting here scratching our heads over how weird his performance was, or there’s something wrong with him.”

“Why do you think there’s something wrong? Why can’t he just be messing with us?” asks Clint.

“Just a hunch,” Tony says, shrugging. “If Agent Romanov is right and he was frustrated I think that adds more credence to the spell-gone-awry theory than the doing-it-for-shits-and-giggles theory. Either way it’s not something we need to worry about.”

“I agree with Stark,” Natasha says slowly, giving him a contemplative look. “Unless Loki has completely changed his playbook this seems like too inelegant a misdirect for him. It’s more likely that one of his schemes went awry and he’s struggling to control the fallout.”

“I also concur with Stark,” says Thor. “Even if Loki had fallen back into his madness this does not feel like a precursor to an assault.”

“I wouldn’t put it past that slippery bastard to do something radical to throw us off guard,” Clint comments. “But I have to admit that the singing is a little out there even for him.”

“I’ll second that,” adds Bruce.

“Even so,” says Steve, “I don’t want to take any chances. We should tell Fury-”

“The Director already knows,” interrupts Natasha. “Clint and I were on a SHIELD sanctioned mission in Miami – we had to arrange bringing in a new team before returning to New York.”

“What was Fury’s response?”

“He’s got analysts looking at footage from every camera in Florida,” Clint informs them. “He promised to update us if he found anything.”

“Loki won’t have left us any clues unless he wants to be found,” comments Bruce, “and given that we haven’t heard anything from him since he, err, ‘earned his release through defence of the Nine Realms’, I don’t think he wants to be found.”

“Alright,” Steve sighs. “For now we’ll assume it was an innocuous visit; that this is a prank or a spell backfiring like Stark suggested. However, it could still be Loki’s way of reigniting hostilities. I don’t want to risk underestimating him, which is why I want everyone to be extra vigilant. He might not be on Earth’s Most Wanted list but that doesn’t mean he’s not dangerous.” He shoots a look of remorse Thor’s way.

Thor sighs. “I understand your precaution and lack of trust Captain. He is not your brother and you did not hold him in your arms as his blood seeped out over the battlefield.” He shakes his head, banishing painful memories. “Still, you should trust in Loki’s desire for self-preservation. The last time I saw him his need for vengeance had been dulled; he sought only distraction and the space to build his life anew.”

“No offence Thor but Loki seeking a distraction isn’t exactly a comforting notion,” Bruce comments wryly.

A smile flickers across Thor’s lips. “No, I suppose it is not.”

“On that note I think we can consider the matter settled and the meeting over,” Tony interjects with a showman’s smile.

“For now,” Natasha adds almost off-handedly, although her gaze is more than just a little contemplative as she watches Tony rise to his feet.

“Let me guess: you want us all to stay in regular radio contact and not leave the city in case the Big Bad Stag comes for us?”

“That’s not a bad idea Stark, I’m glad you suggested it.” Natasha smirks – smug satisfaction written plainly across her face.

Tony rolls his eyes. “ _Fine_ ,” he concedes melodramatically. “I’ll rearrange my life to suit your paranoia – but only because you asked so nicely.”

“Since we’re already inconveniencing you I guess it won’t be any extra trouble for you to put us up for the night,” Clint says cheekily.

“This isn’t a hotel,” huffs Tony.

“You’re letting Banner stay here.”

“That’s because he’s my Science Bro.”

“Am I not your Avenger Bro?”

“That’s not a real thing.”

“Stark,” Steve interrupts. “You said we could use your mansion as a base of operations. I would have thought that meant you were also offering us a place to stay.”

“Of course it does Cap,” Tony replies with a wide grin. “Barton and I are just engaging in a bit of light-hearted banter; there’s no need to be so serious.”

Steve visibly resists the temptation to sigh. “In that case I’ll leave you to it while I go get my things.”

“What things?” Tony asks, his brows crinkling with confusion.

“The things one needs for a sleepover,” Steve answers with a sardonic grin. “This is the first time the Avengers have been assembled in months. I think we should utilise this opportunity to perfect our teamwork.”

“That is a marvellous idea Captain!” Thor crows merrily.

“I’ll second that!” chimes in Clint.

“And me,” adds Natasha.

“Wait, wait – I never agreed to this!”

“I think you’ll find that you did Tony,” Bruce says with a quiet smile.

“Et tu Brucie?”

“Looks like you’re outnumbered,” smirks Clint.

“Well seeing as it’s _my mansion_ -”

“Stark.”

“Fine, whatever,” Tony grumbles. “Just don’t make a mess. And don’t touch my stuff!”

“Good luck enforcing that rule,” Natasha says with a smile that indicates she is suppressing a laugh.

Bickering good-naturedly, the six Avengers move to their feet and slowly disperse to gather the provisions they believe they will need to weather the oncoming storm that is Loki (and each other).

***

A week after Loki’s late-night ambush of the two master assassins Tony returns to his bedroom to find the god sprawled limply across his sheets. The mechanic whistles as he takes in the dark rings around Loki’s closed eyes and the wrinkled clothes that don’t appear to have been changed in days. “You look like shit,” he comments helpfully.

Loki growls without bothering to look at him.

Grinning, Tony takes a seat by Loki’s hip and continues in the same infuriatingly upbeat tone, “I take it you’re still cursed?”

Loki’s pained silence is enough of an answer for Tony.

“Excellent!” Loki opens his eyes and pins Tony with wary confusion. The mechanic can’t resist responding with the same predatory grin he reserves exclusively for the bedroom. “I’ve always wondered what beloved pop song best suited my sexual prowess; I consider this a golden opportunity to answer what is most likely one of the great mysteries of the-”

A pillow collides with Tony’s head, and he’s more than a little grateful it wasn’t a fist.

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself. But you didn’t think my services came free of sass did you?”

Loki raises an enquiring eyebrow.

“That’s why you’re here isn’t it? You’ve hit a wall with breaking the curse and you want me to see if science can provide an answer your spell books thought too obvious to mention.” Loki holds his gaze, which Tony takes as an affirmative. “I thought so,” he says with a self-satisfied nod. “Want to know how I knew? Now that you’re a canary the banter between us doesn’t work so well; which meant you weren’t here to engage in a casual exchange of insults. That meant you were either here for my mind or my body – and judging by your surprising lack of personal hygiene I guessed it wasn’t my body.”

Loki’s eyes narrow in irritation and he makes a gesture with his hand that translates to: _Get on with it infuriating mortal; I only have so much patience for your conceited tomfoolery._

Tony takes the hint and adopts a marginally more business-like tone. “I’m willing to offer you my services, but I have a few conditions before we start. Number one: no musical declarations of love. That shit is freaky and wrong and I won’t stand for it.

“Number two: no purposeful or accidental revelations that we’ve been sleeping together for the last few months. The others already think I have a very grey moral code and I don’t need them to start whispering about me being compromised, no matter how amusing their reactions would be.

“Number three: I expect some sort of payment for services. We can negotiate the specifics when you’re capable of negotiating with words instead of lyrics and hand gestures and evil looks – for now let’s just say that you owe me one.”

Loki considers the terms for a moment before tapping his lips to indicate that Tony should seal the deal with a kiss. Tony does so gladly.

The kiss is far more chaste than the mechanic is use to from Loki, and lacks the usual signals which indicate the alien is ready for sex _now_ and Tony better get with the program quick before he gets bored and sets something on fire. The supposed deity actually seems too exhausted to be doing the horizontal tango; which on reflection isn’t that surprising. Over the last few months Tony’s learnt that Loki is like a dog with a bone when he encounters a problem: he’ll gnaw away at it for days and forget to do the important things like eat or sleep. He’s like Tony in that respect – dedicated to a fault.

When they’ve finished sealing their deal Tony lies down on his side beside Loki, and for a minute they are able to simply enjoy the silence.

“Going to see Romanov was a dumb move by the way. I get why you did it – I’d probably go a little crazy if I didn’t have full control over my actions – but it was dumb and reckless nonetheless. Now because of your little stunt everyone is paranoid that you’re going to go rogue again and try to kill them in their sleep. I’m guessing you noticed that they’re all living in my house?”

Loki’s lips twist in a displeased frown.

“Yeah, I know it’s not exactly ideal for you making your booty calls, but I have to admit I’ve enjoyed having some company.”

Loki glowers.

“Don’t give me that look. I’m not implying that I don’t enjoy our verbal sparring or our tussling between the sheets. I’m just saying that it’s surprisingly nice having other people around. I usually fill the gaps between your infrequent and unpredictable visits with work rather than socialising. It’s nice to mix things up by spending time with people who don’t want me just for my money, or the chance to drop my name at the next party they attend.”

Loki thinks about this before eventually kissing him. When he pulls back he allows his eyes to slip shut as he relaxes into the soft embrace of the comforter. Then he opens his mouth and sings:

_“The sun'll come out tomorrow_  
_So you got to hang on till' tomorrow, come what may!_  
_Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya, tomorrow_  
_You're only a day away!”_

“I thought we agreed we wouldn’t use the L word.”

Loki turns his head to glare at him. He then places his hand firmly over Tony’s crotch and repeats himself.

“Oh, you were being dirty!” Tony exclaims as he remembers exactly what ‘love’ is sometimes used as a synonym for. “I’m sorry I don’t automatically associate cute little orphan Annie with sex. But, now that you’ve got me thinking that way, you should know that I will gladly be your Sugar Daddy, my sweet little-”

Loki shoves him off the bed. Tony hits the floor – hard – with a string of curses.

“I am going to make you regret that,” he growls as he slowly hoists himself back onto the bed. He is greeted by Loki’s triumphant smirk, and a twinkle in the alien’s eyes that implies Loki will happily make him sleep on the floor if he continues to run his mouth. “Rude,” is Tony’s instinctual reply. “That’s my bed you’re lying on – you can’t kick me out of my own bed.”

That twinkle suddenly transforms into a look Tony is more use to seeing in the mirror than on Loki’s face – it’s the ‘ _challenge accepted_ ’ look that usually leads to some of their more spectacular confrontations...or sex. Yeah, apparently having to deal with Tony has pushed Loki through the exhaustion barrier. He’s gone from being too tired to move to full of manic energy – energy that he plans to use to either kick Tony’s ass or, you know, pound that ass into the mattress. Tony has to admit: he doesn’t find the latter of those options unappealing.

“You want to play Princess?” Tony taunts as Loki sits up, a very predatory grin revealing his perfect white teeth.

_“All I know is that to me_  
_You look like you're lots of fun_  
_Open up your lovin' arms_  
_Watch out, here I come.”_

Tony braces himself for what he knows comes next. Loki doesn’t disappoint – he dives across the bed and knocks Tony to the floor, where he proceeds to pin him with his super-human strength.

Winded by the assault, it takes Tony a moment to come up with a suitably witty rejoinder. “Looks like tomorrow came sooner than expected.” Loki chuckles and Tony decides it’s safe to add, “Also, ow. That hurt asshole. Next time you want to-”

Loki smashes his lips into Tony’s, cutting him off mid-sentence. Tony experiences a brief flash of pain mixed with annoyance – then Loki reaches for his crotch and he gets a little distracted. Whatever he had to say can wait until after he and Loki have finished their dance.

***

Steve steps out of the shower, towel firmly tied around his waist, to find Thor still snoring loudly into his pillow. He smiles fondly down at the snoozing god as he searches for a clean set of clothes. He doesn’t purposefully attempt to be quiet (Thor has slept through him sneaking off to the gym and returning for his shower and is unlikely to be awoken by anything less than a full-scale invasion) but his movements are still slower and more careful than usual. Steve chalks it up to enjoying seeing Thor at peace and not wanting to be the one to disturb his rest.

Upon finding what he is after Steve treads lightly across the carpeted floor back to the bathroom to finish his morning routine. He is halfway to his destination when he notices Loki staring dispassionately down at his brother. Steve opens his mouth to shout (a warning or a threat - he’s not sure) but nothing comes out when instead of attacking Loki dumps a bucket of water over Thor.

The thunder god wakes with a shout and rolls out of the now soaking bed onto the floor. He staggers unsteadily to his feet, his eyes blazing with fire and wrath until they land on Loki. “Brother?”

Loki crosses his arms over his chest and glares at Thor. An unfamiliar tune begins to issue from JARVIS’ speakers as Loki starts to sing:

_“Can you can you help me?_  
_'Cause I went away_  
_Can you can you help me?_  
_Or is it too late?_  
_Can you help me?_  
_I'm trying to get through_  
_Can you can you help me?”_

Thor nods as the drowsiness leaves his eyes. “Lady Widow informed me of your visit. Have you been cursed Loki?”

Loki nods stiffly.

“What do you expect us to do about it?” Steve asks, not appreciating the unannounced visit.

_“And I will try to fix you.”_

“And why should we?” Steve challenges.

Loki points at Thor and the speakers respond automatically.

_“Even now after all these years_  
_I think about you with both joy and pain_  
_Even now I remember when you left_  
_I walked all night through the rain_  
_Broken and lost swearing I'd never love that way again_  
_Even then you were aiming much higher_  
_Somewhere higher where you thought I could fly_  
_Even then you were looking for rainbows_  
_Something more than the cloudless blue sky_  
_Now you tell me you were wrong_  
_You never should have left me for an empty dream_  
_And now you spill out your regrets_  
_A mighty river to a bitter stream_  
_Lying awake thinking about all that might have been.”_

The pain in Thor’s eyes is like a physical blow to Steve, and he realises that even though he has no reason to do so Thor will do whatever he can to help Loki. It has been over a year since Loki talked his way out of further punishment from Odin and since then (apart from his short appearance in Miami) the Avengers have seen neither hide nor hair of him. Thor has never said anything, but his frequent perusal of Loki’s SHIELD file says it all. He misses his brother and wants him to truly see the error of his ways. That Loki is here, asking for Thor’s help, says something. Steve isn’t quite sure what, but there is definitely something hidden between the lines. Lyrics. God, Steve is not looking forward to bringing Stark into this – the billionaire will no doubt get carried away and tease Loki until he stabs him.

“Alright,” Steve sighs. “We’ll help you; but you need to go wait somewhere else until we’re dressed.”

Without a word or even a melody Loki stalks past the two blonds and exits the bedroom. Thor turns to Steve with an appreciative smile and says, “Thank you. You did not need to pledge your assistance to my brother.”

Steve grants him a lop-sided smile. “I might not know much about magic but I’ll do what I can. I don’t want to leave you alone with him if this turns out to be a trap.”

Thor’s expression darkens. “I do not think this is an attempt to deceive, but I understand your caution. I hope you understand that I am willing to court disaster if it presents me with the chance to remind Loki of the love we once had for each other.”

“I understand. I’d do the same if it was Bucky who was asking for our help.”

Thor’s face softens. The thunder god crosses the scant space between them until he is close enough to deftly pull Steve to him. The soldier senses what is coming and leans into the kiss Thor plants on his lips. As Thor’s beard scratches pleasantly against Steve’s cheek he runs his hands over the expanse of bare skin offered to him, a smirk curling his lips as Thor tugs the towel from his hips.

_“Be as loud as_  
_The hell you want_  
_When you’re making love!_  
_Loud as the hell you want!”_

Loki shouts from down the corridor with a cheery musical accompaniment.

Thor pulls back looking displeased. “My brother has always had the most inappropriate timing.”

“I think it’s his way of telling us to stop messing about and get dressed.”

Thor grunts as if to say that is no excuse for Loki’s rudeness. He then pins Steve with an intense stare. “We shall continue this later?”

“Most definitely,” Steve responds, his smirk returning.

Thor grins back and kisses him briefly before moving to the bathroom for his shower. Steve sighs as he watches the door close. He can already tell that today is going to be a _long_ day.

***

“Ask Stark if he’s got a sex dungeon we can repurpose as a regular dungeon,” Clint instructs without looking at her, his gaze and bow trained intently on Loki.

Natasha ignores him as she once again texts a demand that Stark return immediately to the mansion. Message sent, she looks up just in time to see Loki’s smirk as he sings,

_“Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me.”_

“Ew, did not need to know that.”

“Barton – don’t,” Cap reprimands, his eyes flickering reflexively towards Banner. Natasha follows his gaze. Banner is calm for the moment but the gamma-green of his eyes is not a good sign. So long as they stay on topic she’s sure that the doctor will be fine; too bad staying on topic is not an Avenger speciality.

Her phone buzzes and she quickly opens Stark’s reply.

“Is he coming?” asks Cap.

“No. He says he’s busy with Stark Industries and that we can handle this.”

“That doesn’t sound like Tony,” comments Banner.

“Yeah, he wouldn’t so easily pass up the opportunity to see a singing supervillain unless there was something wrong,” concurs Clint.

“My brother is not a villain,” growls Thor. “There is also no reason for you to keep your weapon aimed at him so.”

The look on Loki’s face indicates to Natasha that he disagrees with both of Thor’s assessments. He does not argue though. He remains standing against the far wall, arms folded and in the line of sight of everyone in the room.

“I’ll file that titbit under ‘Advisement’,” Clint responds without blinking.

Thor’s scowl reveals his displeasure but he does not again order Clint to put his bow away.

A thought occurs to Natasha. “JARVIS, why did the intruder alarm not sound when Loki entered the building?”

“Unless Lockdown procedures have been initiated it is not in my programming to announce the arrival of unexpected guests via teleportation.”

Natasha purses her lips as she flicks through her phone’s contacts for the number of someone who will either belie or confirm her mounting suspicion regarding one of her comrades.

“Who are you calling?” asks Cap.

“Stark’s babysitter.”

Loki twitches and Natasha’s hand reaches automatically for her gun.

“Hello? Natasha?”

“Pepper, is Stark with you?”

“A new record,” Pepper mutters, sounding more than a little impressed.

Natasha frowns. “Record?”

“For the amount of bed rest Tony can stomach before he feels the need to escape.” When Natasha doesn’t respond immediately a hint of concern enters Pepper’s voice. “Tony emailed me a few days ago to say he’d caught something off Clint and you’d forced him into quarantine. I assumed that was Tony’s overly dramatic way of saying he’d gotten the flu and Bruce was insisting he rest. Is that not what happened? Natasha, does Tony have something worse than the flu; is that why he’s been shutting me down every time I’ve offered to come over?”

“No,” Natasha reassures, forcing a cheerful tone, “you were right the first time. Stark tried to cook and gave himself food poisoning. He’s been a mess for days and likely didn’t want you to see him soil himself every time Clint waved solid food under his nose. He’s still not fully recovered, but that doesn’t seem to have stopped him from breaking out.”

“If that’s the case then why did you hesitate?”

“Your comment about it being a new record threw me.”

“Um-huh,” Pepper hums, clearly not convinced. “You would tell me if something was wrong, wouldn’t you Natasha?”

“Of course,” Natasha lies like the master spy she was trained to be. “I have to go Pepper. I promise to call as soon as I locate Stark’s hiding place.”

“I’m going to hold you to that promise.”

Natasha hangs up before Pepper can probe her further. “Stark isn’t at his company,” she informs the others.

“Why would Stark mislead us?” queries Thor.

“Maybe we should ask the war criminal,” Clint suggests with a sneer.

“I don’t think he’s going to tell us,” says Cap, looking at Loki’s arched brow. “My question is: where is Stark if he’s not where he said he’d be?”

A thoughtful expression crosses Banner’s face. “JARVIS, is Tony in the mansion?”

“Mr Stark is in his workshop.”

“What!?” exclaims Clint. “Why didn’t you tell us this earlier?”

“You never asked.”

“I’ll go get him,” volunteers Natasha. She glances at Banner’s still green eyes and says, “Want to join me Doctor?”

He nods gratefully and they exit the conference room. A few minutes later they arrive at the door to Stark’s basement-level workshop. The door opens for them and Stark turns around with a grin that is all charm and showmanship. Natasha waits for the glib explanation for why Stark has been hiding from her, but it never comes. Instead of a hastily cobbled together excuse, Stark bursts into song:

_“I hope she doesn't see_  
_The lipstick stain on the edge of the wine glass_  
_Hope that she can't see it in my eyes_  
_I hope she doesn't notice_  
_I've come home late every night this week_  
_Trying to keep it together_  
_It's getting harder and harder each time_  
_To keep this hidden away_  
_I'm running out of things I can say.”_

Natasha is momentarily rendered speechless. Fortunately, Banner is not.

“Tony,” he groans, “what did you _do_?”

Stark opens his mouth but Natasha beats him to it. “My guess would be Loki.”

For a second it looks like Stark will contradict her. However, when the words fail to come out he sighs and brings up the name of the file he is working on. The words _Project Sexually Transmitted Musicality_ appear – big and bold and undeniable.

Just when Natasha thought her day couldn’t get any weirder.

***

The worst part of this, for Tony, is that his sarcastic retorts lack all of their usual panache when typed. No matter which font he uses or how quickly his fingers fly across the keys, for the most part his quips are completely ignored by the six other people in the room. Only when he is directly asked a question do the Avengers pay attention to what he is typing. Even then they are clearly skim-reading his reply. Tony is both frustrated and disgusted that his brilliance is being ignored.

_“The more you ignore me_  
_the closer I get_  
_you're wasting your time_  
_the more you ignore me_  
_the closer I get_  
_you're wasting your time.”_

“Stark, be quiet,” Cap snaps.

Tony glares as he leans back in his chair. He crosses his arms and tries not to pout.

Loki’s fingers dance across the keyboard of the interactive conference table and the words ‘ _He has no control over his words. He sings what he feels; there is no ability to filter. I have not had the opportunity to alter the curse so that he can manipulate the lyrics for the purpose of communication as I can’_ appear for all to read.

At that Cap glances sheepishly at Tony. Tony pretends not to see it.

“After looking at the data Tony and Loki have collected,” Bruce says without looking up from the digital files spread out before him, “I can say with confidence that I have no idea where to start looking for a cure. All the tests have come out normal except for the CAT scan when Tony was...having an episode. At that point his whole brain lit up like the Fourth of July.”

“Are you sure you’re not exaggerating Doctor?” Agent Romanov asks evenly.

Bruce takes off his glasses and rubs at his eyes. “I could probably come up with a drug cocktail that would dampen neural activity but I doubt Tony would be willing to try it.”

‘ _Damn Skippy I wouldn’t! No offence Bruce.’_

“None taken. I wouldn’t want to pit science against magic unless my life was on the line.”

“You should probably try to come up with something anyway Dr Banner,” Cap says before turning to Thor. “Do you think there will be a cure in Asgard?”

“Perhaps. I will leave when we are done here and make enquiries.”

‘ _Do you think me a halfwit?’_ Loki types. _‘I have already sought Mother’s advice.’_

“And what did she have to say?”

‘ _She was as baffled as I by the curse. She has promised to search for answers in the Palace Library and inform me if she uncovers anything.’_

“Does she know that you have been able to alter the curse? Or that it is transmittable through intimate contact?”

‘ _No.’_

“And you do not think these details might aid her in her search? At the very least I doubt they will hinder it.”

Loki’s fingers remain still – a clear sign that he cannot find fault in Thor’s logic.

Thor nods, apparently sharing Tony’s opinion. “Then I will make the journey to see Mother. Even if she has not found a cure she might have encountered a passage that will point us in the right direction.”

“It’s settled then,” states Steve. “Thor will go to Asgard, Stark and Banner will continue their research, and Loki will remain under guard.”

‘ _I’m hardly going to run when you are all working so hard to aid me.’_ The look Loki gives the others definitely implies the latter part of his sentence is meant to be sarcastic. _‘And if I still desired you dead I would have murdered you in your sleep days ago.’_

‘ _He knows killing people will kill his sex life.’_

‘ _Verily.’_

Tony shares a playful look with the trickster god. Barton makes gagging noises. Agent Romanov says, “I think Stark’s time would be better spent writing his report on why sleeping with the enemy and not telling his teammates ever seemed like a good idea.”

‘ _Well until we had our two-week long sleepover I wasn’t sure that we were a team. Sure, we saved the world together that one time, but then we went our separate ways and most of you couldn’t even be bothered to send me a Christmas card. So when Cher showed up and didn’t seem interested in killing me I decided to use honey to see what this fly was scheming. So in answer to your question Agent Romanov: I didn’t tell you because A) it was none of your business, and B) it would have jeopardised my intelligence-gathering operation.’_

“And what was the most important think you learned from the operation? The best way to give a blow job or how to take it up the ass like a pro?” sneers Barton.

‘ _A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.’_

He tries for flippant but once again the curse latches onto his emotions and makes him reveal more than he wants.

_“Do you_  
_Do you really enjoy living a life that's so hateful?_  
_'Cause there's a hole where your soul should be_  
_You're losing control of it and it's really distasteful._  
_Fuck you_  
_Fuck you very, very much_  
_'Cause we hate what you do_  
_And we hate your whole crew_  
_So please don't stay in touch.”_

More than one heated gaze is turned on Tony. Only Loki doesn’t seem annoyed by his outburst.

‘ _Stark is correct that who I lie with is none of your business. But since you insist on knowing I will tell you that the reason I was attracted to Stark in the first place is that I believed he would be the next mortal whose arms my dear brother would run into after the last one grew tired of him. I thought it would be amusing to take him as a lover first and force him to think of me every time he embraced Thor. Clearly I chose the wrong mortal to seduce, right Captain?’_

This time everyone focuses on Thor and Captain America. Whilst the good captain looks embarrassed Thor looks annoyed. “How would that have been amusing?”

Loki shrugs. Tony has more important questions. _‘Why did you think Goldilocks would try to hook up with me?’_

‘ _You have a similar bright intellect, tenacity, and courage as the last one. I thought of all his mortal acquaintances it would be either you or the walking symbol of morality that he would be most drawn to. I chose the most attractive to seduce.’_

Loki shoots him a sideways smile and Tony grins widely. _‘I approve of your criteria.’_

Tony doesn’t bother to mention that he knows Loki is leaving out a further reason for choosing him, i.e. that Loki hasn’t completely given up on the idea of having a throne of his own - and Tony was in the perfect position to gain the information and access necessary for him to achieve his goal. It would be rude to bring up something like that in front of him. Also Tony really doesn’t want the others to know – they would undoubtedly overreact. He rather likes the way things are between him and Loki (messed up and borderline unhealthy as they are) and he doesn’t want this fiasco to mess that up. For once he’s perfectly happy to remain silent instead of broadcasting his genius to anyone willing (or unwilling) to listen.

“No, seriously, how long _have_ you and Thor been doing the nasty together?”

“For the last time Hawkeye: that is none of your business,” Cap growls, still a little red in the face.

“Were you together when Nat was trying to set you up with that girl in statistics? Because if you were that would be-”

“Choose your next words carefully Barton,” Agent Romanov warns with a glare that promises severe repercussions.

“...Really awkward?”

The Black Widow nods approvingly and Tony can’t help smirking. Barton is so whipped it’s almost embarrassing.

“If we have concluded the discussion of mine and the Captain’s sex life I will take my leave,” Thor says in a way that makes clear that ‘no’ is not an option.

“We’ve got it from here Thor,” Romanov answers for the group.

Thor rises to his feet and turns his gaze to Loki. “For once in your life Brother, try not to cause any trouble whilst I am abroad.”

Loki places his hand over his breast and adopts an expression of exaggerated incredulity mixed with betrayal. Thor huffs – a combination of amusement and exasperation that Pepper would be proud of. He then heads for the exit, leaving awkward silence in his wake.

Agent Romanov chuckles as her eyes sweep across the table. “Anyone up for karaoke?”

***

As amusing as it is to antagonise Barton, after four hours of it even Loki is bored. Reclining on one of the mansion's many loungers, one arm cushioning the back on his head, he flicks the small green ball into the air and catches it with his free hand. He repeats the action again. And again. And again.

“Look sharp people; we're about to get a visitor.”

Loki catches the ball and holds it above his head. He shifts his gaze towards Agent Romanov, a slight frown marring his features.

“What sort of visitor?” Barton enquires as he moves to his fellow agent's position by the window.

“The extraterrestrial kind.” The woman gives him a pointed look as she continues, “The sky just got very dark, and those aren't rain clouds.”

Turning away from her gaze, Loki returns to his game. Release and catch. Release and catch. Release-

“Must be Thor,” comments Barton. “Funny that he's back so soon. You'd think that a problem that's stumped our genius sorcerer for weeks would take more than a few hours to solve.”

-Catch.

Choosing not to take Barton's bait, Loki continues to throw his ball. However, that does not stop him from mulling over the agent's words. Thor should not be back so soon, not unless the information he had presented to Mother had caused her to instantly recognise the curse which has been placed on him. Loki can't see how that would be the case. When last he'd seen her she had been as flummoxed as he by the curse. It was clearly a bastardisation of some other spell with more nefarious purposes, but for the life of him Loki cannot work out which spell. Such knowledge would be extremely helpful in allowing him to break the curse. As it is, the best he's been able to achieve is to tweak the spell so that he no longer sings his raw emotions. His words (his _lyrics_ ) are now things he wants to put out into the world rather than instinctive sentiment. Mostly. Outright lying is still beyond him at this point; his words need to have some factual basis in order to pass his lips. So far this has not proven to be much of a problem. Loki usually tells lies which have just enough truth in them to seem plausible, as they are the lies which have served him best. But that is besides the point. The point is that Loki is tired of these ridiculous Midgardian songs and these irritating Midgardian heroes. If by some miracle Mother has devised a way to break the curse he will not waste time by questioning her methods. That can wait until after he is free and capable of tracking down the one who dared to curse him. After the Hel Loki has been through there is no way that he is going to let the enchanter go unpunished.

“Do you think we should go meet Thor?” asks Barton as he continues to peer out at the darkening sky.

“Let him come to us. It doesn't look like Prince Charming is about to move any time soon.”

Loki's smirk is the only indication that he has heard Agent Romanov. She knows him too well.

Minutes pass, but the only one who finds them is the good captain. “Thor said he needed to talk with Stark alone,” the man says with a shrug as he takes a seat opposite Loki.

“I was wondering when he'd get round to giving him the Shovel Talk.”

The captain frowns, “Shovel Talk?”

“Thor's letting Stark know that if he harms a hair on his precious brother's head he'll make sure nobody ever finds his corpse,” the woman explains.

Loki is unable to repress a snort of amusement at that. If Thor thinks he needs to threaten Loki's lovers then he clearly does not know him at all. If any of them dare to betray him there won't be enough of a corpse left to bury.

“I would have thought that went without saying. Everyone knows how important family is to Thor.”

“For a genius Stark can be incredibly dense at times.”

Frowning, Loki tries not to think of the implications of that exchange. It is not him that Thor cares about – it is the subservient brother who Thor loves and longs to have returned to him. But that brother died long ago in the Void between the worlds. He died shunned and hated by those who professed to love him, who had kept him under their heel for centuries for their own purposes. The fact that they cannot love him as he is now is proof of that. Now that he wears no masks and does not hold his tongue – if they cannot love this Loki then his past truly was a lie.

Then there is Stark, who has never asked Loki to be anything more than he is now. Loki had not lied when he'd said he began this affair to spite Thor. He'd planned to use Stark and his resources, to strip him of everything of worth and then cast him aside, but something had gone wrong. He'd approached Stark as the epitome of contrition, a sinner ready to repent and do all in his power to repair the damage he had wrought on Midgard, but Stark had wanted none of it. He'd told Loki if he was looking for absolution he'd come to the wrong person. So Loki had dropped the act, had sneered and called him a fool. Stark had smiled, muttered, “There you are,” and poured him a drink.

Loki is still uncertain who seduced who over the following weeks, but at this point it makes little difference. Stark is more than Loki ever gave him credit for. His is an intellect that shines brighter than any star, a wit that cuts deeper than any knife, a passion which burns hotter than any fire, and his generosity (his ability to give every aspect of himself away when by rights his money and power and personality should mean that it is the other mortals who should be offering themselves up to _him_ ) is a deeper well than any Loki has ever seen. He is a marvel, a real diamond in the rough, and that is why Loki knows this affair between them will not last. Nothing good that belonged to him has ever lasted. That is why he has chosen to take as much of Stark as he can before fate deals the hand which turns them into enemies. Judging by the reactions of the majority of the Avengers to the revelation of their relationship the cards are already being shuffled and that time is nigh.

“How much longer is this going to take?” grouses Barton. “You think they're trying for a world record?”

“Don't know. Why don't you go ask?”

“And risk taking a hammer to the face? No thanks.”

“Big baby.”

“Yeah Barton, stop whining. Do I need to make a call and see if my old nanny is still in the business?”

For a moment there is silence.

Eyes wide with shock, Loki sits up and turns to where Stark is standing by the entrance to the room. His arms are crossed across his chest in a pose that is intended to be casual but clearly requires a great deal of effort to maintain. His smirk is false too, a mask to hide his anxiety. Loki doubts he is the only one who sees it.

“What the hell Stark? You're talking again?”

“Yep. One magic potion from the queen of Asgard and I'm back to my usual eloquent self. Now, if you don't mind, I need some alone time with Loki.”

“What for?” the captain asks suspiciously.

Stark rolls his eyes. “The curse was passed through sex so it only makes sense that the cure is transmitted the same way. So unless you want to stick around to watch me stick it to him...”

“No thanks. Take him back to your room and get this over with.”

“Now that's an order I can get behind.”

As Loki stands Agent Romanov takes a step forward. “I think I should watch to make sure exchanging genetic material is all you're doing.”

Stark grins. “A voyeur huh. I knew there was a reason I liked you.”

“Natasha let them go,” the captain says, sighing. “I think this is one instance where we can take them at their word that they're going to do what they say they're going to do.”

“Thanks Cap. I think. Come on Madonna.”

Loki follows Stark in silence, a thousand questions on the tip of his tongue. He holds them back, knowing that they will only come out as lyrics. He must wait until after his rut to gain his answers.

The door to Stark's room closes behind them and the man turns to Loki with an expression which is definitely not what one wears to charm their partner out of their clothes. Loki's hopes (that his curse will be swiftly broken and his curiosity finally satisfied) die a harsh and brutal death.

“So. I lied about the antidote being sexually transmitted. I mean, that might be a possibility but I never made enquires about whether it was or not.”

Raising an eyebrow, Loki waits for Stark to get to the point.

“OK, so, Thor came by. At least I thought it was Thor at first but then he changed. Into your mother.”

Loki's eyes widen in surprise.

“I know, that one definitely came out of left-field. Then to make things worse she sat me down and interrogated me. And because of the, you know, _curse_ I sang like a canary. Told her all about my feelings for you, even ones I didn't know I had.”

Loki holds his breath, sensing the cards being dealt.

Stark scratches at his goatee and refuses to meet Loki's eyes. “I won't bore you with the play-by-play. The end result was that your mom doesn't think I'm a suitable match and that we should break it off before I hurt you.” Stark gives a self-depreciating laugh. “Apparently even Viking Space Queens think I'm suicidal.”

And there it is. This is a far less violent ending than Loki had envisioned for them, but that does not mean that it hurts any less.

“Which just makes me think that we should continue seeing each other.” Stark grins at Loki's look of surprise. “I don't know about you but I've never been fond of taking orders. I think we should give all the haters the finger by going public... Unless you _want_ to make a clean break?”

Loki is unsure of what he wants. He likes the certainty this ending brings, but what Stark is offering – an indefinite continuation of their relationship - is also appealing. But first things first. Loki taps his throat and makes a snapping motion with his hands.

“Oh yeah, almost forgot.” From out of his pocket Stark produces a scroll which he promptly hands to Loki. “This is the original curse the Wicked Queen put on your apple as well as the counter-curse.”

Loki knows that Stark is making another cultural reference, but his words also reveal exactly how Loki was cursed in the first place. Mother had given him a bushel of apples the last time he visited her and he had eaten one the day the curse began. He'd never suspected her hand in this, and why would he? What motive could the Queen of Asgard possibly have for doing this to him?

After carefully reading the intricate runes of the counter-curse, Loki performs the spell and opens his mouth to see if it has worked. “Never trust a woman bearing fruit.”

Stark laughs. “There you are.”

A smile curls at the corner of Loki's lips as he continues to stare at the parchment in his hands. “Tell me Stark, what exactly did you say to Mother to turn her against you?”

Stark shrugs. “You know me, I don't do feelings. Not exactly the perfect fairytale relationship a mother envisions for her sweet baby boy.”

“True, but ours was not supposed to be a relationship everlasting. It was a fling; a passionate affair that was sure to die out when we grew bored of each other. I have had such flings before and Mother has never deemed it necessary to interfere. What makes you so different from all my other lovers?”

“I'm Tony Stark,” the man replies with a smug grin that does not hide the anxiety in his eyes.

“I know. But what else sets you apart?”

“She said you wouldn't tell her about me no matter how much she bugged you about it.”

That was true. On previous visits the queen had been extremely curious as to why Loki seemed so happy. Of late she had stopped trying to wheedle answers out of him and he'd assumed the matter dropped. Apparently not.

“She assumes that I love you and told you as much. That is why you wish to continue our relationship.”

“What? No, that doesn't make any sense. If she'd said that I'd have run out of here as fast as I could.”

Loki takes a moment to consider this. “You are right.” He meets Stark's eyes and demands, “Kiss me.”

“Shouldn't we finish-”

“Kiss me. Right here,” Loki says as he taps his lips.

Briefly, Stark looks as if he will object. “Whatever,” he mutters as he drags Loki down into a kiss.

The bright flare of magic burns Loki's lips as it travels down his throat into his heart. He hisses and takes a step back at the same time as Stark. Their eyes meet and Stark begins to sing:

_“It's just your typical, hardcore, casual sex_  
_We're single but we're lovers, crazy for each other_  
_Just your typical, hardcore, casual sex-_

_“It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this-_

_“Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes"._  
_Try to tell you "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath._  
_I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself._  
_And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell._

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you._  
_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._  
_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo._  
_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you-”_

It is at that point that Loki's lips move of their own accord:

_“Jaded, dated, I'm the type you hated  
haunted, taunted, I'm what you've always wanted- _

_“Keep quiet,_  
_Nothing comes as easy as you._  
_Can I lay in your bed all day?_  
_I'll be your best kept secret_  
_And your biggest mistake._  
_The hand behind this pen relives a failure every day._  
_So wear me like a locket around your throat._  
_I'll weigh you down._  
_I'll watch you choke._  
_You look so good in blue-_

_“'Cause we're young and we're reckless_  
_We'll take this way too far_  
_It'll leave you breathless_  
_Or with a nasty scar.”_

Stark glares as he realises what Loki has done.

_“At the same time, I wanna hug you_  
_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_  
_You're an asshole but I love you_  
_And you make me so mad-”_

However Loki interrupts:

_“And I cast a spell over the west to make you think of me_  
_The same way I think of you_  
_This is a love song in my own way_  
_Happily ever after below the waist-_

_“I've never so adored you_  
_I'm twisting allegories now_  
_I want to complicate you_  
_Don't let me do this to myself-_

_“And in the end_  
_I'd do it all again._  
_I think you're my best friend.”_

Rubbing at his eyes Stark responds:

_“We are brash and reckless,_  
_Made of glass and careless,_  
_We break apart the moment we both feel too much._

_And don't you know,_  
_Nothing's gonna change us._  
_Girl, all because I like you just the way you aren't,  
And you like me just the way I'm not-_

_“Show me your love, your love_  
_Gimme more but it's not enough_  
_Show me your love, your love_  
_Before the world catches up_  
_'Cause there's always time for second guesses, I don't wanna know_  
_If you're gonna be the death of me, that's how I wanna go.”_

Loki grabs Stark and drags him in for another kiss, administering the counter-curse to both of them as he does. When he breaks the connection he rests his forehead against the mortal's and murmurs, “Mother knows me too well.”

“Huh?”

“She never wanted our relationship to end. She wanted to meet you to learn whether or not your desires aligned with mine. When she found that they did she ordered you to end what is between us, knowing that such a command would rankle and you would do the opposite.” He moves back to meet Stark's gaze. “You and I are very similar Tony Stark. Left alone we would have destroyed each other rather than allow ourselves to be vulnerable and admit this has moved beyond a purely physical relationship. So she intervened, forcing us to confront the fact. She gave me the curse in its original form knowing that I would need to satisfy my curiosity – I would need to know what you truly think of me. She gave me the means to make us both vulnerable. We let down our walls and the world hasn't ended.”

“I don't know, maybe you should look outside before making a statement like that.” At Loki's glare Stark sighs. “Okay, you're right, we talked about feelings and nothing bad happened. Lesson learned and all the jazz. So now what?”

“Now I can answer your question.” Loki grins at Stark's confusion. “A clean break is not what either of us desires. I agree that we should go public.”

Stark mirrors his grin. “Oh, this is going to be good.”

“Indeed. But first, I think we should do what your little playmates actually believe we came to your chambers to do.”

Stark laughs. “Baby, you just read my mind.”

***

Thor has just reached the climax of his tale when Frigga senses the arrival of a familiar magical presence. “Good evening Dear. Did you have a good talk with your mortal?”

“I did indeed Mother,” Loki replies as he returns to the visible spectrum.

Frigga frowns disapprovingly as she takes in the rumpled clothing and distinctive scent clinging possessively to her son. “Really Loki; could you not have bathed before coming to visit your mother?”

With a carefree smile Loki takes a seat beside Thor in one of the chairs circling the crackling fire. Her other son mirrors her look of disapproval; no doubt because his senses have also been offended by the stink of Loki's rut.

“Apologies, but I could not wait to tell you the good news. Anthony and I have both spoken directly from the heart for the first time in our relationship, and we have discovered that what we feel for each other can only be described as love.”

“That is wonderful news Loki,” Frigga beams.

Loki sighs. “Yes, it is wonderful. _He_ is wonderful. Such an intelligent, creative creature. Anthony is the other half of my soul and I cannot imagine a life without him. Which is why I have asked him to marry me.”

“ _What?!”_

Schooling her expression to hide her own surprise, Frigga turns her attention towards Thor. Until now her eldest has been silently trying to decide how he should react to a brother who for once is not the personification of passive-aggression. It appears he has settled on horror mixed with incredulity.

Raising an eyebrow at Thor's outburst, Loki responds, “Anthony has confessed that I am someone he loves unreservedly, despite my jagged edges and jaded past. Of course I have asked for his hand in marriage – and he has accepted my proposal.” Loki looks to Frigga and says, “Was that not what you intended to happen when you cursed me to sing from my heart?”

Frigga's eyes narrow as she realises exactly what game Loki is playing. It is a pity Thor does not see it too.

“Mother? You are the one who cursed Loki?”

“She did indeed,” Loki answers cheerfully. “She came to Earth and told Anthony as much when she delivered the counter-curse.” Conspiratorially, he leans closer to his brother and stage-whispers, “You should be careful Thor, lest Mother decides to intervene in your relationship with the great Captain America.”

“Loki,” Frigga reprimands.

The expression Loki turns on her is one of wide-eyed innocence. “I'm sorry Mother; did I say something wrong?”

“Do not make a jest of this. If you are angry that I meddled in your affairs then say so – do not pretend that you are to be wed.”

“Oh but this is no jest,” Loki says seriously as he leans back in his chair. “Stark and I discussed it at length in-between beddings. We felt it only right that after a revelation such as this that our relationship should develop in some way. We were quick to agree that we should go public but we were at odds as to how it should be done. A marriage proposal was how we compromised.”

“How you... I fail to see how that is a compromise.”

“If you had heard some of Stark's ideas you would understand.”

Frigga takes a deep breath to buy her some time to regain her composure. “You plan to marry a mortal, to tie yourself to someone whose life is measured in decades rather than centuries, all because you wish to punish me for caring enough about you to want you to be happy? Is that the crux of the matter Loki?”

Loki's eyes drop guiltily but his mouth puckers mulishly. “You made me vulnerable. You took away my armour and let me walk unaware into the lair of someone who for all you knew could rip out my heart and drive me to actions which would revoke my pardon. That a different outcome occurred does not excuse your actions.”

Sighing, Frigga moves to kneel before her youngest. She places her hand on Loki's knee and says, “I am sorry my son. But I did not believe for a second that your lover would rip out your heart; a hero of Midgard both you and Thor respect could never do such a thing. I did not even wish for you to change your relationship. All I wanted was for the two of you to be honest before a misunderstanding occurred and you hurt each other. I love you Loki and I could not sit idly by whilst you destroyed something that made you so happy simply because you did not believe yourself worthy of it. I hope in time you will forgive me.”

After a moment Loki murmurs, “Stark is a genius; a craftsman with the unique ability to turn his most impossible desires into reality. He assures me that he has ways of extending his lifespan from decades to centuries so long as he has someone worth sharing those centuries with.”

Frigga's grip tightens on his knee. “This wedding is not just a means of causing mischief?”

Loki nods.

“Oh Loki. If you had only bathed I would be embracing you right now.”

Whilst Loki's face breaks into a wide grin Thor stutters, “Mother, you cannot possibly condone this?”

“It is not the worst thing Loki has done of late.”

“Yes but-”

“And what is this I hear about you taking one of your Midgardian Shield Brothers as a lover? How long has this been occurring and why have I not heard of it?”

As Thor struggles to justify himself and Loki interrupts to point out when he is being less than truthful, Frigga cannot help but believe that there is still hope for her family – which has been her only desire from the very beginning.

Now if only she could find a way to gain some grandchildren...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bruno Mars – When I see your face  
> Beyonce – Naughty Girl  
> Hoobastank - Out of Control  
> Annie (The Musical) – Tomorrow  
> Dead or Alive – You Spin Me Right Round  
> Vertical Horizon – Can You Help Me  
> Cold Play - Fix You  
> Vertical horizon - Even Now  
> Avenue Q (The Musical) – You can be as loud as the hell you want  
> Rihanna – S&M  
> Cavo – My Little Secret  
> Morrissey - The more you ignore me the closer I get  
> Lily Allen – Fuck You (Very Much)  
> My Darkest Days – Casual Sex  
> The Killers – Mr Brightside  
> Maroon 5 – One More Night  
> SR-71 – They All Fall Down  
> Fall Out Boy – Nobody Puts Baby in the Corner  
> Taylor Swift – Blank Space  
> Pink – True Love  
> Fall Out Boy – The Kids Aren't Alright  
> Panic! At the Disco – Far Too Young to Die  
> Fall Out Boy – Bang the Doldrums  
> All Time Low – Just The Way I'm Not  
> Panic! At the Disco – Collar Full
> 
> No profit has been made from this work and no Copyright infringement intended. I just wanted to share my love of frostiron and pop!punk with the world.


End file.
